EVIL
by Professor Image
Summary: Evil is everywhere, in everyone and everything. Most people tried to overcome it, tried to hide and ignore it, tried to "fix" it, hell, they even try to "kill" it. Too bad evil wears many faces. It's too bad that evil always finds a way.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto franchise; the Naruto franchise is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, and Shonen Jump. Any other fictional material not created by me that is included in this story is also NOT owned by me. The ONLY things that I DO own are original characters, themes, and plots. I wrote this story with entertainment purposes in mind, only; as such I have made no monetary gain off of this work of fiction. Please do not sue. This story is intended for a mature audience, and shouldn't be read by anyone under the age of majority in their area. Warnings: Violence, Death, Gore, Language, Alcohol and Drug References, Racism, Sexism, Nudity and Sexual Situations. You have been warned.

* * *

Summary: Evil is everywhere, in everyone and everything. Most people tried to overcome it, tried to hide and ignore it, tried to "fix" it, hell, they even try to "kill" it. Too bad evil wears many faces. It's too bad that evil always finds a way.

* * *

EVIL:

A Naruto Fanfiction by

Professor Image

Hope 1:1

"Bad Timing"

* * *

XXX

* * *

The world was burning…and she was smiling.

In the burning ruins of a destroyed clearing she found him. He lay upon a sealing array, thrashing, flailing his chubby little arms while great big salty tears spilled down his bloody cheeks. At once, both heart warmly innocent and yet also morbid, with both of the dead bodies of his parents on either side of him. The scene was a mockery of the miracle of birth.

She liked him, instantly.

She pressed her long finger to his brow, startling the boy into silence. White eyes pulled back the image of the physical realm to see deep under the boy's skin, deep into his soul.

"My, my…aren't you a precious little thing?" her voice was like honey, silky. If anyone were there to hear it they would only thirst for more. The baby looked up at her with teary blue eyes, uncomprehending. He was a baby, after all.

She could feel people approaching, quickly. Humans, as conflicted by their very own existence as they were with each other. She could sense their weariness and their rebellious spirit as they attempted to defy the odds and reach their allies before it was too late.

But it already was.

The man, the blond one lying to the baby's right looked like a leader…an idiot that would sacrifice his own son for his village. To the boy's left was a beauty, a red headed woman whom, while saving her own son, doomed him to a life of solitude. They were both incredibly foolish, trusting their son into the hands of others.

She knew what would become of the boy…of his suffering.

She sensed it…buried deep in his soul.

"You can't hide from me," she told the watching babe, her full ruby red lips smirking, showing off her deadly, pearly white fangs. "Little fox…"

It would be…such a _waste_ to leave this child be. She could feel the mark of destiny on this boy. Someone up high had special plans for the man that this baby would become one day…but they miscalculated.

Not surprising. Nobody could prepare for _her_.

The lack of all those holier-than-thou sword wielding chicken winged lunatics was surprising, but understandable. The evil aura that clung around the area made it next to impossible to sniff out her presence.

It was the perfect time to act.

"No," she smiled, moving her hand to cup the baby's very likely scarred cheek, "Not quite a demon, are you, little fox? But evil enough," she laughed.

Yes, this was for the best. Besides…it was about time that she picked up a hobby.

With surprising gentleness, she knelt down to scoop the boy into her generous cleavage. He seemed to appreciate the warmth that she gave off, yawning loudly and relaxing into an exhausted sleep.

She'd have to be careful. Babies didn't last long where they were going.

With deftness and suddenness, she wrapped her cape around the both of them before walking off into the woods. Her feet carried her over weeks, roots, bramble, scattering rock and twigs and splashing in river streams. She retreated farther and farther into the woods, until, at long last she felt as if she had reached a far enough distance. Raising her free hand, she summoned her Nightmare horse from the ethers to her side.

Deftly throwing herself upon his saddle, she took his reigns into hand and lashed him into a mad dash, away.

She rode with surprising swiftness, the unnamed baby clutched to her bosom, hidden by her flowing cape. In only a mere hour she had managed to transverse her way through a half dozen towns and forests, until, finally she found her way into a dense, malicious forest in the depths of the very same country of the child's very birth. Safely hidden away in the evil forest there was hardly any possibility of being found by those winged idiots of the light.

In the deepest part of the forest she found it. Standing hundreds of meters over the very tallest trees in the forest was an obelisk. A flat, rectangular slab of metal wedged into the very Earth itself, rising and rising up and up over the tree line. The edges of the metal slab were all a blood red, and archaic, haunting red runes and images covered the whole slab of metal. This was why a dark presence manifested in the forest. This was why no human dared to enter this unholy place.

It was a Hellgate.

She looked down at the sleeping babe in her arms. She was not the mothering type, and so she decided then and there that she would not take this child in as her own. Where they were going there was no need for family. No need for friends. There were only allies.

If this baby was half as special as she sensed he was, then he would prove to be a very valuable ally indeed. Besides, every demoness naturally plotted to secure greater positions of power in hell. Why not use this child, then?

Special indeed he was. He would need to learn quickly and grow strong. But every demoness needed a hobby. Grooming the next King of Hell certainly sounded like an interesting way to spend the next few hundred years.

With a small smirk, she nudged her Nightmare forward. That was how the child that might have once been known as Naruto Uzumaki was stolen from the human world by a demoness simply known as "Lady Death."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah…this isn't anything like what I normally write. This is my attempt at the "Pure Evil Naruto" genre.

Lady Death, if you haven't guessed, is the same Lady Death of Chaos Comics, Crossgen Comics, and Avatar Press. Well, almost. I've changed her story to fit in with the continuity of this Naruto universe. Not canon Naruto-verse, but MY Naruto-verse.

I've kind of got an obsession for the "Bad Babes" comic book genre going on right now, so that's pretty much why I decided to go ahead with this story. Pretty much, my thought behind the creation of this story was: "Let's give Naruto a harem of Evil Women!"

Sorry about the short length of the chapter. I wanted to split up the parts that aren't told from Naruto's perspective with the parts that are. So, this chapter was told from Lady Death's perspective. Next chapter should be bigger and we get right to Naruto returning to Earth after some number of years. How much has changed?

Yeah…don't take this story seriously. At all, please. Naruto is going to be hands down the most OP asshole of the story straight from the beginning. But the fighting isn't what the story is about. No, what the story IS about is Naruto being the most evil, vilest, sickest, cruelest, sadistic, twisted fuck that I can possibly write. The point of the story is just to enjoy his evil antics. Really, that's all. You'll be severely disappointed if you think more of this story than what it actually is.

Anyways, leave me a review with your thoughts, please.

Ta.

Professor Image.


End file.
